


Halloween Surprise.

by Amatia



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a riddle contest on my tumblr page and a friend of mine won a fic. She wanted a fic about Reigisa. There are still three more fics to be answered, if you really want to hunt them down, go right ahead. The best way to find them is under the '...' and 'thinking' tags that I have. My tumblr account is yukikuchiki.tumblr.com. I lied about something, sorry. I was going to change my account name after I had posted the last chapter of Chaotic Silence, but I didn't. Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Halloween Surprise.

Nagisa looked out the window and tried thinking of something to do this Halloween. He wanted to do something with everyone. He thought and thought and couldn’t think of anything. He walked home with Rei, but with a distant look on his face. Rei looked at him with a confused look on his face. 

“Nagisa, is everything okay?” He asked. 

“Oo, maybe we could go to the graveyard or to a haunted house!~” The blonde blurted out. 

“What!?” 

“Oh, did I say that out loud?”

“Yes! What are you planning?”

“I was wanting to do something on Halloween with you guys.”

“I get that. But you do realize that Makoto is easily frightened?”

“That makes it all the better!”

 

Rei put his hand to his face and sigh. He knew that there was no way of changing his mind. He knew that Nagisa just had to convince the others. They finally got home and Nagisa came up with some plans to get the other three to come. He was very excited for them to come. He was going to drag Rei whether or not he was busy. The next day at lunch, Nagisa and Rei went to talk to them. 

“Hey guys!~” Nagisa said, excitedly. 

“Hello.” Makoto replied. 

Haruka didn’t say anything and Gou smiled. 

“What’s up?” Makoto asked. 

“Me and Rei here were going to go to a haunted house on Halloween and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come.”

“Uh…Sure.” Makoto agreed, trying not to sound scared. 

“I actually have something planned that day.” Gou said. 

“Like what? Avoiding us?” Nagisa asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Gou replied. 

“I don’t care as long as I have water.” Haruka said with disdain. 

“Then it’s settled, we are going to go to a haunted house on Halloween!~” Nagisa said. 

 

The day went on and Nagisa was really happy that almost everyone could go. Halloween soon approached and Nagisa couldn’t be more excited, but Rei, not so much. Rei and Nagisa waited for the other two to get to the location Nagisa gave to them. They waited for about a half hour before Makoto texted Nagisa that him and Haruka couldn’t come due to a test that they had the next day. Nagisa sighed and looked at Rei and knew he still could have fun with him. The two walked into the building. They walked around and saw the different costumes and decorations. Rei looked around and didn’t think any of it was beautiful, especially himself right now, he was starting to freak out. He was screaming on the inside. People were singing and screaming the word, ‘Everybody scream! Everybody scream!’ and Rei was about to start screaming externally. Nagisa walked up to a door that says keep out, meaning everyone was to keep out, including haunted house personnel. It was not meant to go in. 

“Let’s go in.” Nagisa recommended. 

“Do you not see the sign that says keep out?” Rei asked. 

“They are only kidding.” 

“Oh really?”

 

Nagisa then entered and left Rei behind. The blonde walked further and further into the room. Nothing in here was all that scary. The boy then had a plan, he then smirked because of it. He screamed and made something crash to make a loud sound. Rei heard the noise and didn’t buy into it. 

“Ha ha, very funny Nagisa.” Rei said. 

 

Nagisa did the same thing, but made is sound more believable. The purple haired boy then got concerned and went in anyways, knowing it was a prank. 

“Nagisa! Nagisa!” He called out for his friend, hearing things screaming and screeching. 

Rei was getting very worried about Nagisa and wanted to find him quick. He looked around trying to find him while animatroncis and other things keep popping out in front of him and scaring him. He screamed really loud enough for Nagisa to hear. He then laughed and Rei heard that as well. He sighed and started to play his game to get him back. Rei kept up the charade of him being scared. While he was walking a long, he found some makeup and put it on himself, looking like he was bloody and nearly dead from trying to find Nagisa. He kept walking until he found Nagisa, looking like he was in trouble. Rei then started his own acting. 

“Na…gi..sa…I’m sorry…I hope…you…are..okay…I’m…glade…you are…sa…fe…please…for…give…me…” Rei said, dropping ‘dead.’

“Rei! Rei! I know that you are joking. You can’t be dead!” Nagisa yelled, releasing himself from the spiderwebs that he was in. He then went over to Rei’s body. “It was a joke. Please be alive.” He said, on the verge of tears. “Please don’t be dead! Please!” He then grabbed his phone and started to call someone. 

Rei got up and looked at Nagisa. The blonde boy looked over to him and Rei said ‘Boo’ and Nagisa screamed and hung up his phone. 

“What is wrong with you!” Nagisa cried.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you. I knew you put up a prank, so I just went along with it.” Rei informed. 

“How did you know?” 

“I heard you laughing.” 

“Oh.” 

“I was really worried Nagisa. You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry. You had me worried too.” 

“I know, I’m sorry for that.”

The two then hugged each other in forgiveness. They both got up and walked out of the room. They were met buy the Haunted House security and they were surprised. 

“I will have to ask you guys to leave.” The man said. 

“Of course.” Rei said. 

Rei then took the Nagisa back home from the place. He sighed and smiled at the small child. That was one scary night, maybe they could do it next year with everyone, including Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a riddle contest on my tumblr page and a friend of mine won a fic. She wanted a fic about Reigisa. There are still three more fics to be answered, if you really want to hunt them down, go right ahead. The best way to find them is under the '...' and 'thinking' tags that I have. My tumblr account is yukikuchiki.tumblr.com. I lied about something, sorry. I was going to change my account name after I had posted the last chapter of Chaotic Silence, but I didn't. Sorry.


End file.
